My Angel
by Mato-Gin
Summary: Due to a boy he saw in the past, Mukuro has lost his eyesight in his right eye and has to wear glasses which has decreased his popularity greatly in Namimori but not Kokuyo. He bumps into Byakuran who later explains that he saw an angel and he can get his sight back if he plays his cards right. But why does he refer to the boy as a dark angel? Will he ever get his sight back? 6927


_Glasses? I really hate glasses..._

Mukuro took of the annoying weight of his face and set it down on the rim of the bathroom sink. Ugh. The reflection in the mirror was displeasing. His eyes looked weird without them on. He just had them only for a few hours and they already made his eyes look tired. Dark shadows circled his crimson eye.

Why crimson? Because he's been losing pigment in his right eye ever since he saw that kid. Flashbacks of the moment came at him as he remembered the incident.

It was like he saw an angel. A demon angel.

The memory was murky, but it was bright. He couldn't make out the face, but he could clearly see the shape of the boy who passed him by.

"– – – – _," _

His mouth moved but he couldn't hear anything. Remember anything.

Damn this! He punched the mirror in frustration.

The crackling glass squealed as they shattered. Sharp glass pierced into his knuckles and he gritted his teeth in pain.

"Agh!" he yelled as he bent over holding the bleeding hand.

That hurt like a son of a!

"Well that wasn't very smart,"

The pineappled haired teen scrunched his face as he looked up.

Right over there by the corner was a kid using the urinal.

"Don't stare," the albino smirked at him.

For some reason Mukuro was glad he couldn't see. He heard the other boy zip his pants up as he slowly tried to stand back up. A quick flushing noise sounded the bathroom walls.

"You got to bandage that up if you don't want an infection," a hand touched his bloody skin.

"Ngh!" he immediately drew away. "Did you wash your hands?!"

He heard a squeak and sound of water rushing down.

"I am now,"

Mukuro quickly went for his glasses. _Gross. _

"Wait," a hand grabbed him before he could leave, "I want to talk to you,"

"I think you've talked to me long enough,"

"It's about your eye,"

"Yes, it's red. I got hit with a baseball during p.e.,"

"No you didn't,"

"With a dodgeball,"

"No,"

"A basketball,"

"No,"

"A beaver,"

"What?"

"I'm wearing freaking contact lenses so I look cool. Now let go!"

A slight laugh escaped the white haired boy as he pulled his arm away. What was wrong with this guy? Mukuro hurried to the door.

"No you didn't. You saw an angel,"

His feet froze as he heard the word _angel. _

"Angel?" he turned back.

"Yup," a sly smirk ran across the albino's face seeing that he caught his attention, "An angel. No, actually, a dark angel. It took your eyesight away, didn't it?"

His sharp eyes looked evil as it smiled.

"Who are you?" the dark haired teen asked even though he knew he was going into something a little shady.

"They call me Byakuran," the boy pointed to his lower left eye.

Suddenly, a light purple tattoo appeared from his skin.

"Ngh!" it seemed to amuse the albino as Mukuro stepped back.

"They call me a magician. A person of the dark arts. An eccentric. But personally, I'd like to be referred to as just a 'friend,'"

Friend? The teen couldn't help raise his brows. That sounded a little creepy.

"And as a friend, I'd like to help you out,"

"Why would you do that?" the pineapple haired teen clenched his fist.

Ow! He hissed loosening the bloody hand.

"Because you have purple eyes! Like me!" the albino stuck out his tongue and did the peace sign.

"I think I'd rather have my other eye loose pigment than have purple eyes like you,"

The ground suddenly shook and Mukuro quickly grabbed onto the door frame.

"Woah!" he tried to hold on tightly, "what's happening?!"

A huge rumbling made his heart jump. Was he going to die in the boy's rest room?! With a weirdo he just met?! He looked to the other boy and saw a gloom in his light purple eyes as he glared at him. The shaking suddenly stopped.

"Don't say that, you'll hurt my feelings,"

A smile suddenly erased the dark pout pasted on his face. Holy cow. The heterochromiac kept his back against the wooden door. This kid's crazy!

"D-did you just do that?"

"What?"

"The shaking,"

"And if I did?"

Mukuro slowly turned his face away.

Okay... All his senses told him to run. But what if this kid actually knew about the angel? He swallowed his fear and manned up.

"What do you know about the angel?"

"The dark angel? I'm pretty close friends with him,"

"Huh?" the teen's face filled with confusion.

"The brown haired boy you saw the day you started to lose your sight in your right eye,"

"You know him? How?"

Byakuran gave a happy laugh. "He goes to this school,"

…...

* * *

"What?!"

The albino led him out to the front of the school to the main building.

"See? Up there," he pointed up at the roof tops, "your angel is up there,"

Mukuro squinted his eyes. All he could make out was a blur.

"Just put on your glasses!"

The heterochromiac shot him a glare. The albino could hear him mutter under his breath as he took the object from his pockets.

"Damn glasses," he cursed the abominable thing as he put it on.

Mukuro looked up once more and could make out a student standing at the edge of the roof looking down below.

He had spiky brown hair that blew in the hard wind. His eyes looked sad as he cast his eyes down onto the concrete floor four stories below.

"Holy –!" Mukuro threw off his glasses, "that kid's going to jump!"

"Ah, really?" Byakuran tapped his chin with four of his fingers, "I don't think we can do anything though,"

"What do you mean?"

"Keep looking,"

The teen looked back up and saw that the wind was too hard. It kept blowing and blowing making the boy stumble forward. He was going to fall any second!

Mukuro's feet moved on their own as he raced forward, trying to gauge where he was going fall.

…...

* * *

"You don't need to do that," the white haired teen only stood as he watched the bathroom kid run off.

Didn't they establish the boy was an angel?

"Oomf!"

The dark haired boy fell back hard as the brunette landed on top of him. A huge smoke of dust dispersed into the air.

…...

* * *

"Are you okay?!"

The boy lay unconscious on the hard concrete floor.

"Hey!" he shook him awake.

"H-huh?"A sigh of relief escaped him as the dark haired teen slowly started to open his eyes. "Hmn...," he groaned.

Tsuna looked deep into the other boy's face as he looked around and started comprehending what just happened.

"Ah!" it finally hit the teen. "Are you okay?" he grabbed the brunette's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry," Tsuna began to spit out. "I didn't know what I was doing! I just wanted to see the how it felt being at the edge. I didn't mean -! I mean, I just wanted -!"

A smirk spread across the dark haired boy's face.

"Hmph. Calm down," he patted the smaller boy's head. "Don't do that again, or you'll get hurt,"

Tsuna looked up at him with a blush on his face.

This guy. He had a handsome face! His boyish features only stood out more as he continued to smile with mismatched eyes.

His eyes... Tsuna fell in the trap of glancing at them. They were a deep purple. The colour of a midnight sky in a full moon.

…...

* * *

His chest breathed heavy as he actually found out that he was able to catch the kid. Whew.

The boy titled his head and kept staring at him. What? Did he have something on his face? Dirt? Mukuro took another glance at the captivated boy and saw his chocolate brown eyes shining.

Hah! Did he think he was handsome? Of course all the girls fell for him back at Kokuyo. Not so much the girls here at Namimori but...

"-ing,"

"Huh?" the teen snapped out of his thoughts.

"You're bleeding," the brunette repeated. "At your head,"

"What?" the pineapple haired teen felt his temple. "Oh," he looked at the red stained hand. "I'm bleeding,"

"Maybe we should go the nurse's office," a worried look formed on the boy's face. "I-I'm really sorry,"

A blankness started to fill Mukuro's consciousness.

"Before I go, what's your name?"

"My name? It's Sawada. Sawada Tsunayoshi,"

"Mukuro Rokudo," he smiled.

The kid stared at him as he looked up.

"-san!"

The kid's mouth moved.

"-an!"

Ahh... The building behind him began to dim and in moments, so did everything else.

…...

* * *

"Ah!" he startled awake.

"Glad your up,"

Mukuro tossed the sheets and immediately sat up.

What happened?! He felt his forehead and found a rough white cloth wrapped around it.

White bed. White curtains. White room. His eyes shifted and dismissed the white haired kid. This must've been the nurse's office.

His shoulders relaxed as he recalled what just happened.

Ah, the little brunette. Sawada Tsunayoshi, was it? He got his angel's name. That is, he glanced at the albino sitting next to his bed, if he wasn't lying.

"I wasn't lying," Byakuran spoke up as if reading his mind.

"What?" he let out surprised.

A cheshire smile kept on the other boy's face.

"That really is your dark angel. Look at yourself," he motioned to the mirror on the wall, "look at your eyes,"

Mukuro paused for a second with his brows tensed up. Should he?

The albino patiently waited for him to to go.

Fine. The teen tossed himself out of bed and walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall beside the medicine cabinet. What was he supposed to see anyways?

He glared at the mirror unexpecting. Bandages. Nose. Frowny brows. Purple eyes...

Purple eyes?! The heterochromiac almost shoved his face against the mirror. What...? His crimson eye had totally turned purple again! And he could see!

"What is this?" he breathed unbelieving. "It's back to normal,"

"I told you he's your angel," the white haired kid smiled.

Mukuro touched his eye to make sure. It was real. It was purple.

"Fu fu fu," he began to laugh, "He's my angel."

He could see the reflection of the smirking albino behind him.

"He's my angel," he focused on the other boy's image, "but why do you call him a dark angel?"

"Because," again the strange kid opened his sharp eyes, "he's a dark angel. A double edged sword if you may,"

Mukuro scrunched his brows. "What do you mean?"

Byakuran refused to answer.

"Go have lunch with him tomorrow. You'll see,"

…...

* * *

Glasses. Glasses. The effect wore off from yesterday and the crimson color came back. He speed walked through the hallways and ignored the looks of the girls whispering behind his back.

"Look, it's Mukuro,"

"Ngh," a groan of disgust came up a girl's throat.

"His glasses is... eeww,"

"So uncool,"

"So ugly,"

"Unattractive,"

Ugh. What was wrong with theses girls?! Glasses are glasses! He hurried into a stride. Namimori girls just wouldn't appreciate him.

He turned the corner and finally reached the class he was looking for.

"Excuse me," he called to the first person that came out of the classroom.

The boy looked him up and down.

"What do you want, megane?"

_To punch you. _

"To talk to Sawada. Is he there?"

"Sawada? Yeah, sure," the boy went back in the room. "Hey, Sawada!" he could hear him call out.

…...

* * *

"There's an upperclassman that wants to talk to you,"

"Me?"

"Yeah. He's outside waiting,"

Tsuna scooted from his seat. Who could it be?

He headed out the door and looked both ways in the hallway. Where-

"Sawada,"

Tsuna turned around.

"Ah!" he jumped in surprise. A tall student in dark blue uniform and and black slacks stood by the doorway. His dark hair pointed upwards seemed to resemble a certain fruit. "Who are you?"

"Hm?" the boy stepped back. "It's me, Mukuro,"

He couldn't believe it. This was the handsome guy he met yesterday?! The picture he had in his mind of his yesterday hero couldn't match with the face he saw now.

Eeeennnkkk! An x-mark seemed to flash in front of the boy he saw now. Maybe he was over fantasizing it?

"There's an extra space at the rooftop if you want to eat lunch with me today,"

The taller teen smiled but he could just not get over the accessory he had on his face.

_Glasses. I really hate glasses. _

Tsuna could see his reflection shine from the lenses. A pure black started to swirl in the image and he looked away.

"I'm sorry," he couldn't look up at the upperclassman. "I-I already promised a friend I was going to eat with him today,"

…...

* * *

Why wouldn't the boy look at him?

"I'm sorry," the brunette suddenly turned tail and ran back inside the classroom.

SLAM! The door closed shut.

Mukuro stood there dumbfounded. What the hell was that?

"Megane," a happy laugh whispered behind him.

Hey! He had enough of this!

"Hey!" he shouted as he took off his glasses.

As he turned around to face the rude jerk, something was wrong.

"Ugh," he suddenly froze.

His left eye became blurry and the right one started to hurt more than ever. What the? He cast his eyes down to where his hands should be.

He turned his head this way and that as he heard chattering of students passing by.

"Hehe," a cute voice chuckled.

A girl?! He looked up.

Step. Step. Step. What was it?! He kept looking around. Pitch black.

He couldn't see.

"I told you he was a double edged sword,"

* * *

**Hoho! This was just for fun. I hope you liked it.  
**

**Hehe. I tried a 6927 before but I think this is a little better. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
